


Art Thou

by EvilMuffins



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Body Horror, Drabble Sequence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Monster Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Akira's slow and painful transformation into his own persona is a terrifying thing for Yusuke to witness...And a little bit sexy.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Art Thou

Yusuke understood very well what it meant when Akira said 'I'm fine', because it held the very same meaning as Yusuke's typical utterance of 'I'm doing well, thank you.'

Observing Akira as he flipped politely through the artbook Yusuke had pushed into his hands earlier, Yusuke came to the distinct and alarming conclusion that his boyfriend was anything but 'fine'.

The angrily-veined protrusions mushrooming from his bare back did little to quell Yusuke's rising fear.

“Does it...” Yusuke reached out tentatively before drawing back. “Are they painful?”

Akira's smile landed heavy in Yusuke's stomach. “I've been through worse.”

  
*

Yusuke welcomed the searing pain ripping red ribbons down his back from shoulder to buttocks, allowing his mind to drift above rampant anxiety.

“God... Yusuke, I'm sorry...” Akira muttered in a detached horror as he studied the black claws he had yet to grow accustomed to, having emerged from shredded fingertips hours before. Talons glistened red once more; an errant droplet blossomed onto the freshly laundered sheets.

Yusuke chuckled despite his poorly concealed grimace. “I found it a welcome distraction.”

Luxuriating in the softness of dark feathers cocooning his body was selfish perhaps, but he loved this new Akira just the same.


End file.
